Saint Mark's Bistro
Saint Mark's Bistro is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone from the office at Caligula's Palace, a casino located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Walkthrough Carl is told by Salvatore Leone to conduct an attack on the Saint Mark's Bistro in Liberty City as the main objective to kill Marco Forelli, Carl gladly accepts the job, but insists he needs backup, and chooses Paul, Maccer and Rosenberg to go with him. Moments later outside, Carl tells Paul and the others to escape the city as soon as possible, while he goes to Liberty City to finish the task. Carl drives to Las Venturas Airport where he finds a jet at the beginning of the runway on the airfield to fly to Liberty City. Carl soon arrives in Liberty City and is dropped off at the Saint Mark's Bistro via Taxicab. Carl arrives at the resturant and kills all of Marco's bodyguards before killing Marco outside the bar (Marco can also be killed within the bar area). After Marco's death, Carl flies back to Las Venturas and lands at the airport, ending the mission. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Las Venturas Airport *The jet is at the end of the runway, get into it and fly into Liberty City *Fly to Liberty City *Kill Forelli and all of his bodyguards *Fly back to Las Venturas Airport Trivia *This is the first mission in the series that requires the player to fly to an area that isn't the main setting of the game. The second is Bury the Hatchet in Grand Theft Auto V, where the player goes to Ludendorff, North Yankton. **Both of the missions are also very similar. The protagonists arrive in a snowy location by air travel, CJ and Michael kill members of a gang, and CJ and Trevor fly back to the map by plane. *This is the third mission in GTA San Andreas (after Freefall and Pier 69) that requires Carl to fly a substantial distance away from the main San Andreas islands (in this case, flying towards the yellow icon before being "transported" to Liberty City). *Using cheats to jump over the brick wall allows the player to explore parts of a poorly detailed Portland, however, the ground is not always solid, and only parts of the city are viewable. *If the player tries to explore Portland by going on the road, Carl will fall down through the road, and will not stop falling until he hits the water in San Fierro. However, the entire state will be invisible apart from the Doherty garage and the area immediately surrounding it. *The Jetpack cheat cannot be used to fly away from the mission, as there is an invisible ceiling preventing the Jetpack from gaining height. A Gameshark or Action Replay cheats device however can allow the Jetpack to ascend. *Deleted audio for the game reveals that Rockstar Games had intended for the high ranking Forelli Family gang member to be called Marco Forelli. However, as the audio was not used, the character remains un-named. *Liberty City is technically an interior, found in the interior world, despite having an exterior look. It is located next to CJ's garage in San Fierro, but it is situated high in the sky. *If the player can manage to explore Liberty City, there will be no pedestrains or vehicles. If the player tries to spawn a vehicle, through the use of cheats or modifications, nothing happens and the vehicle will not appear. ** In fact, considering that Liberty City is an interior and is located in San Fierro, near to the safe house of CJ in the city, using the car spawn cheat, the car will spawn in San Fierro and not in Liberty City because Liberty City is practically thousands of meters above the sea so it is not considered a "valid floor", but San Fierro does. However after spawning the car due to the distance of CJ and the spawned car will make the car to disappear just as most of the cars that disappear when CJ moves far away from it. *During the mission, a Sentinel can be seen in the yard behind the bistro; it has a unique license plate reading "4GEDIT", probably a code for "forget it", inducing the player to forget about exploring Liberty City. *The license plate on the Sentinel has Las Venturas written on it, which is odd as the mission takes place in Liberty City. This is likely due to the fact that that the mission started in Las Venturas, and the cars in the game are only programmed to have license plates from San Andreas, not Liberty City. The same applies to San Andreas's radio stations being in Liberty City, too. *If the player destroys the Sentinel in the courtyard, then only the trunk and hood will fall off, and all the four doors will stay on, hinting that the car is locked. *The area behind the bistro in Grand Theft Auto III and Liberty City Stories is just empty space, only grass is there. This suggests that the back of the bistro was destroyed by 1998. *This mission originally had the Forelli mobster escape by car, which would lead CJ into a car chase around Portland. The mission was changed to a basic shootout early in development. This is the reason why the majority of Portland is only partially developed, with poor textures. It is believed that it was removed due to the DVD not being able to hold that much data. *By using mods to make Liberty City solid, the player can see more of Liberty City, even the Sweeney General Hospital. This reinforces the theory the developers wanted to build more of Portland. *The music heard inside the restaurant is Tchaikovsky's Serenade for Strings, Op. 48, second movement. *In relation to Liberty City's location on the east coast with San Andreas, which is located on the west coast, it would take approximately 5-6 hours to fly between them. *Although this mission primarily takes place in Liberty City, the radio station that the player was last listening to can oddly be heard on the taxi while pulling up to the bistro. This is impossible as a radio on the east coast cannot pick up the signals of west coast radio stations - especially without the use of a satellite radio in 1992. *During the cutscene in which the Taxi arrives at St. Mark's Bistro, the Taxi will sometimes run over a pedestrian crossing the entrance to the Bistro. The Pedestrian will then get up and continue walking along the pavement. *This is the second mission (Freefall) where if you leave the Shamal after leaving Liberty City, the plane ends up falling into the water, failing the mission. A Trip Skip can be activated, teleporting the player back to Caligula's Casino. *If the mission Key to Her Heart hasn't been started yet, after the conclusion of this mission Carl will receive a chastising phone call from Woozie telling him to get on with the planning of the heist. *When the player is about to land, an ATC communication can be heard between Carl and the controller, where Carl is requesting landing clearance. Strangely, the controller tells Carl, "you are cleared for landing on Runway 3", although the runway number actually reads 69. Both numbers don't make any sense, though, as the only runway points directly from north to south, thus it should be numbered 18/36. *When the player reaches to Liberty City, He will automatically receive a Normal Pistol and if the player has a Desert Eagle or a Silenced 9mm it will be replaced to the normal pistol. *Up until Bury The Hatchet, this is the only mission in the entire series where you can leave the map entirely and go to another city (not counting GTA 1, where you can switch from Liberty City, Vice City, or San Andreas once you unlock every city). *When you pause the game to see the map once you get to Saint Mark's, it will show San Andreas as normal, but without CJ's arrow on it. You are unable to place way points or zoom in, but this would be unnecessary, considering that CJ is far away from San Andreas during this part of the mission, and he is technically in an "interior". *If you were to get a wanted level in Liberty City (which is impossible unless you use cheats), then officers from the Las Venturas Police Department will spawn around the bistro, shooting CJ on sight. Depending on how much stars the player has, once CJ flies back to San Andreas after killing the Forelli henchmen, there is a high chance that a Hydra may appear and attempt to blow up the Shamal. *Judging by the poorly detailed models and textures, they may be used as LOD when viewed from the far distance in the beta version. However, after the mission was changed, the LOD models were "attached" to the bistro and they are viewable from close distance. Also interestingly, they are recycled from GTA III. Gallery SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson saying goodbye to Maccer, shortly before flying to Liberty City SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson heading towards Marco's Bistro in a taxi in a snowy Saint Mark's SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson killing members of the Forelli Family inside Marco's Bistro Screenshot27.2.2012 22-49-29-802.jpg|The Sentinel in the courtyard, with the number plate reading '4GEDIT' Video Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas